Vals de Otoño
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: TAIORA: Otoño, el pavimento del parque tapisado de hojarascas, y el atardecer para complementar el ya abundante naranja y amarillo. Un simple baile puede cambiarlo todo, dedicado a DeinaBlack.


Holas! Este fic se me vino de repente (como todos los demás) el titulo me gusto mucho, prácticamente son las cosas que me salen mejor respecto a los fics :P pero bueno, esta es mi estación favorita, y mas que nada… ¡se lo dedico a **Deina-Black**, ojala te guste Deina. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vals de Otoño**

El parque… ahora sus suelos tapizados de hojarascas, por los cuales caminaba la gente despreocupada y en su rostro una sonrisa, se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas secas, el atardecer complementaba el ya abundante amarillo y naranja de los árboles y el suelo. Esos colores… le recordaban a un joven: _ella_

Su alborotada cabellera se movía al compás del viento, veía sus pies, la verdad, miraba las hojas entre rojizas y amarillas tiradas en el pavimento, ¡era insoportable! ÿCómo era que hasta las hojas le recordaran a su amor?

-hola Taichi- escucho y levanto su mirada con interrogación deseoso de saber quien lo había llamado.

-ah… hola Mimi.

-¡que ánimos! No cabe duda que estas encantado de verme- exclamo con sarcasmo.

-disculpa si me distraigo o te ignoro, estoy muy extraño este día.

-¿y que día es hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-ninguno en especial…

-¡como! ¡no te acuerdas!- los ojos de la pelirosada se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿recordar que?

-hoy es el cumple años de mi Kou- sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín.

-ÿcrees que se moleste si no le doy regalo?

-nop, de todos modos estará fuera de la ciudad… lo invite a el y a su familia a una reserva natural en el bosque, los árboles están hermosos en esta temporada.

-de acuerdo, en ese caso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-voy para su casa- respondió con tono de ¡obvio!

-ok, lo felicitas de mi parte.

-entendido, ahora muévete que tengo que apresurarme.

-adelante- la chica salio corriendo derecho, Yagami solo negó con la cabeza y continuo su camino.

-los árboles están hermosos en esta temporada- escucho la misma frase dicha con anterioridad por Tachikawa, mas no le importaron las palabras, sino la voz.- ¿Por qué tan distraído Tai?

-Sora, que gusto verte.

-digo lo mismo… ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

-solo caminaba, para despejarme de dudas.

-yo te puedo ayudar con eso, si me acompañas a dejarle un regalo a Izzi.- y le mostró un pequeño paquete envuelto en morado.- es una USB para su computadora, se que ya ha de tener una pero… shhh no le digas nada- le guiño el ojo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándole guardar silencio.

-OH, te tengo malas noticias, vi a Mimi hace unos segundos y dijo que ella y Koushiro saldrían de la ciudad.

-mmm… es una lastima, bueno, mañana se la daré- y guardo el paquete en su bolsillo.- ¿sobre que son tus dudas Yagami?

-jajaja, no me has de creer pero… es una chica.- coloco sus brazos detrás de su nuca, fingió una risa, pues para el, ese tema tenia increíble seriedad.

-te creo- respondió de inmediato- siempre supe que llegaría el momento en que me pedirías consejos para conquistar a una chica.- sujeto su brazo al de su amigo, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas, de Yagami por la pena, y de Takenouchi por el viento que golpeaba contra su cara.

-no necesariamente, se que de cualquier modo u otro nunca podré conquistar a esa chica.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- miro directo a los ojos chocolates de su mejor amigo, este le desvió la mirada- ¡no te aflijas! Si ella no te corresponde es que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, tu eres maravilloso.

-pero ella es fantástica- la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

-entiendo… entonces, estas enamorado.

-no te voy a decir que no.

-el amor es hermoso… te lo digo por experiencia- y sonrió de igual forma.

-¿estas enamorada?

-pero claro… aunque, estoy en tus mismas situaciones.

-¿Por qué?

-porque acabo de enterarme que el ama a otra.

-debe se un tonto.- respondió, sin entender la indirecta.- un tonto como para ni fijarse en una chica tan linda y tan especial como tu.- la pelirroja se sonrojo casi al instante, Yagami de igual modo al percatarse de las palabras que había dicho.

En pocos segundos… las luces del parque se encendieron, ahora el cielo se revolvía entre tonos negros y morados la parte alta, y lo mas bajo de rojo y amarillo… la torre del reloj marco las siete.

-ya es de noche- hablo por fin la pelirroja- vallamos a la fuente, se ve aun mas hermosa de noche.

-de acuerdo- respondió.

Después, ambos dejaron el camino de cemento para internarse mas en el parque, hasta llegar de nuevo al concreto, una gran fuente rodeada de árboles frondosos, había unas cuantas bancas alrededor, y las luces que estaban instaladas bajo el agua le daban un toque mas hermoso a la fuente.

-tienes razón… es mas hermosa de noche- dijo mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas… eran los únicos allí.

-Yamato me la enseño de noche- la mención de este hizo sentir una punzada de celos a Yagami- venia a tocarme la armónica, era muy amable, yo estaba deprimida… fue cuando todos esos días que dure enfadada con mi madre.

-ya recuerdo… me pudiste pedir apoyo a mi.

-lo se… y me lo diste Taichi, tuve todo tu apoyo, te agradezco por ello.- se abrazo a su amigo.

-¿y Yamato?

-¿Qué hay con el?

-bueno… el venia a tocarte la armónica… ¿yo que hice?

-la música era solo para relajarme Taichi… si estas celoso por ello puedes cantarme si quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa, al castaño se le olvidaron los celos casi de inmediato para dar paso a la risa.

Una mágica brisa soplo por unos minutos, pero lo suficiente como para desprender a varios árboles de las pocas hojas que les quedaban. Los dos amigos miraban entretenidos el remolinear de las hojas frente a ellos.

-hermoso… casi hasta puedo escuchar la melodía de la armónica de Yama…- Taichi sonrió divertido en lugar de encelarse, una idea se le vino a la mente.

-¿quiere bailar señorita?- pregunto al levantarse. Esta le miro divertida y tomo la mano ofrecida por Taichi.

-por supuesto.

Comenzaron a un ritmo suave y lento, a pesar de no tener música, sus pasos eran seguros, el latido de sus corazones era la única música que necesitaban. Taichi, inseguro, tomo ambas manos de Sora y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, la pelirroja, mas animada, lo abrazo por completo, posando su cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de Taichi, este, aspiraba el suave aroma de la cabellera pelirroja.

-_si dices que si te protegeré, con todo mi amor y mi corazón, si te digo que si, te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión, y en este mundo tan raro, se van de la mano, dos enamorados, na na na na na…_- comenzó a tararear con voz suave la pelirroja. Taichi la acurruco mas a sus brazos.

Con manos temblorosas, pero decididas, tomo con suavidad la barbilla de la pelirroja al separarse, le miro a los ojos, esos ojos rojizos que lo habían cautivado, había seguridad en ellos, y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, si pudiera comprender los sentimientos de su amiga, sentiría la gran felicidad que había en su corazón.

Fue Sora quien dio el segundo paso al cerrar sus ojos y ponerse de puntas para alcanzar los labios del castaño. Dieron un ligero roce, pero después, Yagami volvió a sujetar a Sora en sus brazos e hizo juntar sus labios profundamente. La brisa no dejaba de solar y de llevarse consigo varias hojas, el viento y la fuente, eran los únicos testigos de aquel beso que demostraba tanto amor y afecto, al separase se miraron con súbita alegría.

-te amo mi Sora.

-y yo a ti mi Tai.

Dicho esto, dieron por comenzado de nueva cuenta su baile, en medio del parque, de los árboles, de la noche y del otoño.

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Wow, vaya si estoy orgullosa de este trabajo, no se ustedes, pero yo siento que me quedo genial, el Taiora es mi pareja favorita, ya lo había dicho antes.

USB: es una nueva memoria mucho mas pequeña, puede guardar hasta la mitad de información que guarda tu computadora… solo por si alguien no sabia lo que significaba.

Bueno Deina, espero que te haya gustado.

Con este fic también anuncio, que soy la orgullosa y feliz seguidora del fic Taiora ''Ubi Sunt: ¿Dónde están?'' De la gran escritora Bottousai-Clau, voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo e inspiración en ese fic.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
